everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vinnnn/An Interview with Minuette Dancer
So I wanted to do another fun little thing with Minuette. Some of these questions are my own, although a good handful of them are inspired from this blog right here. Anyways, here is an in-character questionnaire featuring Minuette Dancer! I tried to ask in-depth questions for character development purposes~ If I can think of any more questions, or if you have a question for Minuette, I'll be sure to update this! Introduce yourself - Who are you? What is your name? : "I'm Minuette Dancer, daughter of the youngest princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses! I know it's not as high-profile as, say, Snow White or Cinderella is but it's my tale and I'm royally proud of it!" When were you born? : "December 12th is my birthday! Annnnd, now that you now, I'll be expecting presents~" What is your idea of true happiness? : "Being able to dance forever after with all my fairytale friends and family! Well, that's my ''idea of true happiness. I'm sure lots and lots of other fairytales just want a Happily Ever After - I know I do!" '''What was your last dream about?' : "It was royally weird! There was this giant bear attacking the village of Bookend and Daring Charming tried to flirt with it, but then Cedar Wood showed up and used magic to make the giant bear turn into bowls of strawberry ice cream!" What talents or skills do you possess? : "I'm a fablelous dancer, if I do say so myself. Other than that, I don't think I really have any other talents or skills? I'm a royally good singer - But I think that's just princess magic... Ooh, ooh! I can dance all through the night and all through the day without stopping! How's that for talent?" When you were younger, what did you want to be when you grew up? : "I wanted to be a fairy famous dancer, of course! To be honest, I still do!" If you could ask your future self one question, what would it be? : "Does Raven ever sign the Storybook of Legends like Apple wants her to? Do I ''ever sign the Storybook of Legends?" '''What is your most treasured possession?' : "My dancing shoes that will never ever wear out - Mother left them for me for Thronecoming! For being hand-me-down shoes, they're actually royally cute!" What is your biggest fear? : "Losing all my friends and family and never being able to dance ever after again... Or maybe just never being able to see my friends. I don't want to be lonely again..." What is your biggest regret? : "I really wish I could have convinced Mommy to have sent me to Charm School instead of just throneschooling me for all that time... I was fairy lonely, y'know? But Mommy wanted me to focus on my dancing, so there's that..." What is your idea of a perfect date? : "Something charming and romantic! A walk through the Enchanted Forest at night, slow-dancing under the stars, just holding hands and cuddling~ Aww! It would be so cute! Ooh, ooh! Or maybe something fun and hexciting - Like going to an amusement park or a muse-ic festival together!" What do you most value in your friends? : "There's so many things that I love about my friends! I mean, they're all fairy nice and spelltastic in their own ways!" If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? : "I've been told that I'm royally naive and flighty - So I guess I'd change that about myself! Or maybe I'd change the color of my hair! To purple! Yeah, that would be wicked, am I right?" What do you find most attractive in another person? : "I love people with good senses of humor! Or someone who knows how to have some fun!... Oh, wait... When you say 'attractive' do you mean physically? Because if that's the case then I love a charming smile~" What do you like about yourself? : "I like how I'm able to make friends so quickly! I grew up a single child and I've always wanted to have lots of siblings, just like Mommy did! And now I have lots of friends - So, y'know, sort of the same thing, but better!" What do you not like about yourself? : "Sometimes when I can't get a dance just right (as Blondie Lockes would say ;D) I tend to have a breakdown and push myself waaaaay past my limits until its perfect! I've broken a fairyload of bones just trying to get a certain ballet number up to par. See? Dance isn't always as fairest as it seems." If you could choose another destiny for yourself, would you? Why or why not? : "I don't think so. I love my destiny - I love my story - and I wouldn't want to rewrite a single thing about it! And I can't wait for my Once Upon a Time to actually begin!" What do you like about being apart of your story? : "Everything! The dancing is the best part, but I also get to live with my 11 cousins and dance with Prince Charmings in the underground castle! It'll be totes spelltacular!" What do you not like about being apart of your story? : "Oh, wow... I've never given that much thought. I've just always loved my story so much... I don't think I dislike a thing about it!" Talk about a fond childhood memory : "I remember when Mom first taught me how to dance - I was barely old enough to attend Nursery Rhyme School. I had been watching her dance pas de deux with my Father, and after they were done I had begged Mom to teach me how to dance. Even though she just taught me the basics at first, spending that time with my Mom and my Dad was so much fun!" What is your favorite book to read that isn't your fairytale? : "Oh, um, actually I really, really like poetry! I think it's because poetry has rythmn, just like dancing does!" If you were told that you couldn't follow your destiny for some reason, what would you do? : "I don't know what I'd do! probably cry I guess if I wasn't going to follow my destiny, I'd be free to be able to choose to do whatever I want, right? Then in that case, I'd follow my true heart and become the best dancer ever known to story!" If you were to pick a weapon, what would it be and why? : "I'm not all that handy with weapons, but I think the good ol' fashioned sword-and-shield combo is the best! I mean, it always works for all those Prince Charmings, right?" If you could tell your past self one thing, what would it be? : "Always, always, always ''follow your true heart, because that's royally important to remember!" '''What is your favorite television program?' : "Well, I sort of like all those redecorating castle shows, but I also really like watching romance movies when they come on." What is your ideal type of partner? : "Someone who will dance with me forever after! And they have to be charming and kind and faithful~ I guess I would just want someone who will always be there for me, no matter what!" Category:Blog posts